everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Ever After High (franchise)
Ever After High is the tentative name of a future franchise by Mattel that might be a Monster High spin-off. So far the marketing around it is designed to build up anticipation and exclusively targets the Monster High fanbase. Timeline * May 10, 2012 - Ever After High was filed for trademark in the category "DOLLS, DOLL CLOTHING AND DOLL ACCESSORIES". Similar trademarks were also later made for Cosmic High, High Seas High, Luna High, and Robo High. * December 19, 2012 - C.A. Cupid's 2013 resolution is revealed through the Boo Year's Eve Countdown Calendar. Her exact words are "I want to continue to help others navigate the thrills and chills of love in 2013--not just at Monster High but around the world. By branching out, I scream of learning more about myself! Where do you want to go in 2013?" * April 23, 2013 - C.A. Cupid announces during On the Air with C.A. Cupid that she is "starting a new chapter in an enchanting place where she can help others follow their true heart's desires. The radio show is going on break while packs her stuff and ready for her clawesome new adventure." * April 23, 2013 - Three other students express their sorrow that C.A. will leave, but wish her luck. C.A. answers each of them with a link to a new website: Village of Book End, representing a store in a medieval looking village, Rewrite Destiny, representing a library, and Royal or Rebel, representing the fields around a castle. * April 23, 2013 - Fans grab the music file playing on each website and find that it is called Ever After High. * April 23, 2013 - Each of the three websites promises regular updates and encourages people to return often. * May 1, 2013 - The first updates go up. Village of Book End features a teapot and asks "What is your cup of tea?". Rewrite Destiny features an apple-shaped chest or purse and asks "Who will be the fairest of them all?". And Royal or Rebel features a green mouse with the question "Who will be your best friend forever after?". There's also a prompt to text "Kingdom" (Village of Book End), "Chapter" (Rewrite Destiny), and "Choice" (Royal or Rebel) to 91919 for "VIP info", which is awarded with an image of another place that appears to be a golf court near a castle. Notes * If Ever After High is a spin-off of Monster High, it will likely receive a full reveal during San Diego Comic-Con International 2013, not unlike was the case for Monster High back in 2010. As well, MattyCollector announced on April 29, 2013 that not only would it reveal two of the 2013 SDCCI exclusives each day for the rest of the week, but also that it would follow that up with "one or two surprises later in May or June just to keep it all going." It would not be impossible or unlikely for such a surprise to be related to a new franchise. External links * ''Ever After High'' at the Monster High Wiki Category:Franchise